


Taurus

by thethickofit



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Hot Daga, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethickofit/pseuds/thethickofit
Summary: “I’m starting to think you’re doing all this to spite me,” Ryan tells him over his script one day.Shane spends the time he doesn't have writing a story that doesn't matter.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Taurus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a reference to how absurd (and funny) it is that Shane spent SO much time on the Hot Daga just to get a rise out of Ryan and how it's fun to think that he does it because he likes it when Ryan's disparagingly impressed with him.

“I’m starting to think you’re doing all this to spite me,” Ryan tells him over his script one day. His hands rest over a creased manilla folder. 

Shane stares at his Mac screen. A chaotic Google Doc stares back. He shuts the lid.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he says.

♔

Nowadays, Shane’s always busy.

He runs sound for Steven and ADs for Kelsey. He has a Ruining History script sitting untouched somewhere on his desktop and for the past few days Keith has been begging him to be his Clark Gable.

_You don't have time for this_ , he tells himself, and yet he still takes on the task of scrubbing through Ryan’s .wav files until he's created the perfect vocal incarnation of one erratic Doctor Goondis.

♔

"You're- insane," Ryan manages the week following. "You are, truly, a maniac."

Shane beams.

♔

It all comes to a fever pitch when he comes into work one morning and finds a slip of paper laid on his keyboard.

On it, a note scrawled in Ryan's handwriting: _I like you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is called Taurus because that's Shane's star sign and apparently they're supposedly stubborn and uncompromising. Astrology isn't real tho.


End file.
